Unhappy Refrain
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: "What's so wrong with the sound of a shotgun?" Dark and Link grew up in a war-ravaged world. The ups, the downs, and maybe the side effects. For SuperSmashGirlBB's bittersweet contest.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Revel in my complete fic~ And the crappiness of it all~ And... I fail at cliffhangers (I'm sorry.) And, I hope I kept everything correct via my own memory and wikipedia... *sighs* Ah, for SuperSmashGirlBB's bittersweet contest.

Pairing: Dark Link/Link

* * *

Breathless, but satisfied, Dark left the room with what he managed to obtain. Even though it wasn't close to what he wished for, he had to admit that it was a good haul. He also had to admit that what he was witnessing was something he wished he could forget (but he couldn't, if he wanted to protect Link.)

"How do they manage to not fly after shooting someone," Dark muttered. He was talking about the recoil that happened whenever one sent a bullet flying—he found out the gun had one the hard way. It still hurt—he was flung into the wall—but he was still alive, thankfully.

He arrived to the abandoned house within a short amount of time, and was pleasantly surprised to find Link tidying up the place (it would be much easier finding things—like weapons—now that their housing facility didn't look like a pigsty.)

The door (originally painted white—the paint was now chipped) closed softly behind him. He had to admire the blonde's skill in cleaning this "house"—it was more like a room. In the center of the room, two sleeping bags were laid (one black, the other green) where he and Link slept. In left corner closest to the door (if one had his back to the door), there was a gas stove with some tableware piled up neatly next to said stove. In the right corner closest to the door, there was a potted plant (sunflower) that looked as if it was going to die at any second.

The far right corner hosted a mess of whatever the hell was there—Dark wasn't certain, as both he and Link kept tossing random crap there whenever they felt like it. The blonde was in the far left corner, dusting off the books Dark managed to obtain through various means. The rest of the house was spotless, as they liked the mobility—corners weren't too important to them both. _'They really should've invented a window when they built this house,'_ Dark thought as he thought of the lack of light in the house (except that small window-like hole in the door and the few lamps they managed to get working.)

"Dark, did you get what we needed?" Link didn't even look up as he kept cleaning that corner of the room (probably because he couldn't stand to see Dark injured as he almost always was—this happened to be one of those fortunate times.)

"Of course," Dark replied, chuckling. "I also managed to find a gun, if you can believe it. It's a pain in the ass to use, but it helps me whenever I need it."

Link finally looked up, and seemed quite relieved that his best friend hadn't been murdered (or injured). Then he noticed the handgun in his friend's hand, and glared at him disapprovingly. "I thought I told you not to murder people unless it's in self-defense. A gun is not a good weapon for only injuring people—"

Dark opened his mouth to argue, but Link continued on without letting him defend himself.

"—and I'm almost certain you had to murder someone for that weapon."

"Just saying—a gun is a wonderful weapon. I can shoot someone in the leg or arm, and they won't die… immediately." Dark replied with a smug grin.

"And if you happened to miss said arm or leg, you'd be dead, or they'd be dead," Link retorted without missing a beat. In all honesty, Dark was curious as to how he knew so much about guns without seeing one (until a few minutes ago.)

"Fine. I'll go work on my aim," Dark grumbled under his breath, ignoring the chuckling blonde—he was almost certain that Link was going to say something against that.

"Dark, you have limited bullets. I highly doubt you can really practice shooting without running out of bullets," Link said, still chuckling. "If you managed to acquire a lot, however, I'm sure you could practice somewhere."

"I'll be sure to look out for… ammunition, I think I heard that general call it, the next time I'm stealing items we need to survive!" Dark snapped, exiting.

When his friend had left, Link allowed himself to fall to the ground, hugging his knees as he whispered, "That temper of yours is going to get you killed one day, Dark. And I can't bear the thought of you not living with me."

Dark, on the other hand, was trying hard not to punch something, anything, as he walked towards a familiar house. He needed someone to visit, and why not visit someone that was very familiar to him?

With a soft sigh, he knocked (he was slapped when he broke in that one time, and he didn't need to repeat that experience) and waited for someone to answer the door. While he waited, he admired the house—it was grand, extravagant, and he was envious of it.

To see the beautiful wood door that was masterfully crafted, to see how much space the house had, and to see the amount of work put into it made him even more angry (how he managed to see the people work on it—let's just say he was in the right place at the right times.)

It didn't take long for someone to come out (and that was good as he wasn't really patient right now but then again, he was never patient.) Silently following them, he made his way through his house. While the outside looked appealing, the interior decorations were a letdown… and that was a huge understatement.

To be honest, the place lacked any decorations. It was bare, it was cold, and it looked as if no one had ever lived here (but he knew better, as he had the pleasure of meeting with the owner of the house.) Closing his eyes, he sighed and knocked, knowing that would be much easier to deal with him sooner than later.

When the door opened, he looked up, and then promptly ran. It wasn't rational, he knew, but he couldn't deal with this right now—he needed out. Making a sharp turn, he found himself on the ground, staring up at someone he never expected to be here.

"M-Marth?!" He didn't know why a political figure of Germany would be here, in a rebel's housing, but he needed the answers, needed to know if they would find him and Link (needed to know if he and Link needed to run from this place they called home.)

He waited for the hurtful words, waited for some type of accusation. Instead, he was patted on the head, and given some type of food in shiny wrappings. He opened it, and put it in his mouth. It was sweet he had to admit, much more sweet than he was used to. Within minutes, he found himself addicted, found himself craving more.

At that instant, he was sure that Marth had planned this all out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Revel in my complete fic~ And the crappiness of it all~ And... I fail at cliffhangers (I'm sorry.) And, I hope I kept everything correct via my own memory and wikipedia... *sighs* Ah, for SuperSmashGirlBB's bittersweet contest. I forgot to mention that... the quote is the inspiration, and this is not a song fic.

Pairing: Dark Link/Link

* * *

To say Dark was pissed was an understatement. He didn't like it when Link left the house by himself (well, never truly by himself, since Dark would secretly stalk him.) It was annoying watching those women throw themselves at Link, watch them flirt with him, and he hated it. Dark wanted to tell them to "fuck off", and he wanted to add a few more words (something like "bitch" would do.)

However, Link would be pissed if he did that, and so he chose to just glare at all three of them. It was fairly easy, as he wasn't all that pleased to begin with (ignoring their fascination with Link)—he had barely avoided a fight, and he was forced to speak up (he didn't like speaking with anyone other than Link.)

It didn't help that he was still missing some memories of his—he didn't remember bragging to those bastards about killing a guy with a bullet nor does he remember ever killing a guy with a bullet (except for that one time when he obtained that handgun.)

"Fuck, I need to fix that," Dark muttered, still glaring at the girls. The frustration that was building up in him (the anger) would soon need an outlet, and the girls would make good targets… He shook his head—he couldn't (shouldn't) murder innocent girls (even if they were flirting with his best friend.)

Dark managed to convince himself to leave the scene (just before Link looked his way), and he found himself back to that decrepit room, the bane of his existence. In fact, he was certain that the room also hated him (and therefore tortured him through various means.)

If anything, the place was even messier than he first remembered and considering how messy he thought it was, that was a miracle within itself. "I should—"

"Dark, are you here?"

He turned towards the door (at least, he assumed that someone was able to enter this pathetic room through the door), and noticed Link. "Oh, you're home." He tried to keep his voice as monotonous as possible, as to not show that he was watching out for (stalking) him.

"Well, yes. Where else could I go?" Link was confused as to what Dark was talking about (even if he did leave for a while, he would always return to that one room in the end.) "I mean, I don't know about you, but I have nowhere else to go."

"I believe you have the option of going to Ike's house. Or even visit Marth and… Roy." Dark shuddered, remembering the last time he visited the two (unannounced) on a whim. He was mentally scarred, and that was at the (not-so) tender age of eleven.

"Yes, because I'm stupid like you assume I am." Link sighed. "I don't even know why you think I'm stupid enough to walk in on Marth and Roy doing who-knows-what, and Ike is like a horrible introverted hermit. I think I would rather die."

"Yes, because you hate Ike, the rebellion's general, so much that you'd murder yourself before seeing him," Dark retorted, amused by this revelation. He knew Link didn't mean what he said about Ike, but Dark was (probably) going to remember this, and use it as some form of blackmail.

"I don't like him enough to visit him whenever I can," Link growled in response. The blonde was getting angry, and he knew that he would soon be attacking Dark with whatever he had on hand at the moment (the last time he had done something that drastic, Midna had arrived to find both him and Dark in an awkward position while he held a… "toy" she had called it.)

"I still say you should've visited him."

_'Anything would've been better than seeing girls flirt with you,'_ Dark thought, adding onto the sentence that he had said out loud.

"Why is that?" Link had a feeling, he was almost certain he knew why Dark wanted him to see Ike, but he'd like to hear it from his closest (and maybe only) friend.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to be updated on this stupid war."

"It's not my fault you're too shy to ask him. In fact, I'm trying to figure out how you became friends with him." Link was actually curious—Dark didn't talk to many people, and he didn't open up to said people unless something traumatic happened and was forced to trust the other (he was the only exception.)

"Shut up. It's not my fault he's antisocial," Dark replied, glaring at the ground. He knew that he was being too timid for himself, but he couldn't help it. He was growing up in a world ravaged by war, and he wasn't going to trust anyone that could kill him (especially since he wasn't sure which side to take in this battle.)

"So you believe I can make him open up his 'dark, soulless heart'?" Link asked almost sarcastically—he didn't know what to expect when it came to Dark, so that wouldn't be that far off of what Dark usually expected of him.

"Of course," Dark replied sarcastically—he wasn't stupid enough to believe that Link had the ability to do that (considering the guy was basically a hermit.) "You were just going to hug him, and he'll fall into your lap and cry about how crappy his life is."

"Dark," Link started.

"Yes, dear friend of mine?"

"Please shut up."

"Yes sir."

Sighing, Link allowed himself to fall to the ground, exhausted. It was then he noticed the items he acquired earlier, and he regretfully got up to put all of the items away.

Dark, on the other hand, was considering his next move—he knew he had to choose a side (since it would be impossible to flit from side to side after the age of eighteen.) He didn't care for the rebellion, but he didn't like the tyrannical leader of the world.

To say he thought the war itself was stupid was an understatement. The war was created because some idiot thought they should've got the throne. It when all downhill from there.

If Dark could remember the beginning correctly, the original leader of the rebellion (who died, according to rumors) was someone calling himself Tabuu. Now, since he was supposedly dead, the leader was Zelda, a powerful, charismatic female that knew what she was doing.

The country he lived in (Germany) was currently being ruled over by an arrogant princess, Peach. He hadn't met her (yet), and planned on keeping it that way—rumors were powerful, and he didn't want to meet someone who was either a narcissist or made rocks seem smart.

The rebellion had Ike running their forces in Germany (thankfully), and he seemed like a decent person, if he didn't act so introverted all the time. He also was with that other person, someone Dark has the pleasure of saying he hadn't met—he couldn't imagine anyone spending time with the too quiet general for more than an hour.

The country's military wasn't shabby, however, as the two brothers (Mario and Luigi) run the military. They weren't bad at fighting, considering the fact that the rebellion wasn't any closer to controlling Germany (and they were in the country for at least two decades), but they lacked the ability to think beyond defensive tactics—at least, that's what he believed.

He had to stop thinking about the war—he wouldn't join any side right now, and he didn't need to think about it for a while. His head hurt, it was painful, but he ignored it… Just kept ignoring it.

"Dark, are you coming to visit Ike?"

It disappeared, that debilitating headache. In response, he grinned such an arrogant grin that Link (the person who knew him best) was confused. "Of course," Dark purred in response. "I can't wait to tell him of my success."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Revel in my complete fic~ And the crappiness of it all~ And... I fail at cliffhangers (I'm sorry.) And, I hope I kept everything correct via my own memory and wikipedia... *sighs* Ah, for SuperSmashGirlBB's bittersweet contest. I forgot to mention that... the quote is the inspiration, and this is not a song fic.

Pairing: Dark Link/Link

* * *

"D-Dark? What are you trying to do?" Link was currently backing towards the door, hoping to get to it before this… person (who looked like Dark) could convince him to "join him in bed"—even though he hadn't learned much from school, he still knew the basics of reproduction, and the steps one needed to take to reproduce.

The other only smirked at him, silently asking him if he was serious. It was amusing, watching the other squirm away from him as if he was something not to be trusted (and in a way, he was.) "So, dear Link, are you in love with me~?" He said it with a soft, teasing tone that indicated that he wanted more—it terrified Link, yet it enticed him.

"I-I don't love you that way," Link muttered, staring at the ground. He knew he was blushing—it wasn't hard to feel the heat radiating off his cheeks—but he wouldn't allow Dark to obtain any satisfaction from his embarrassment. It was bad enough knowing that he had nearly admitted the same thing two years ago (two years since he got back at Dark by calling him shy and introverted, only for Dark to become arrogant), but having Dark flirt with him was mortifying.

"Oh, you can't expect me to believe such a lie when it's obvious, now do you _friend_?" He could hear it in the other's voice, the obvious amusement, but there was something underlying the amusement, something that he couldn't quite place but he should know by now. "I mean, you always stare at me. I know I'm gorgeous, but everyone is able to tear their eyes off me at one point. Well, everyone but you."

"I'm keeping my eyes off you now, aren't I?" Link retorted, now glaring holes into the ground. He didn't like it when this happened, didn't like dealing with this, but he had to admit that he also liked it when it happened. It hurt, this confusion, but he didn't think too much into it.

"That's because you're embarrassed," Dark replied, sounding too smug. "If I hadn't mentioned it, or looked in your direction, you would've been staring at me as if I was the most awesome thing you've ever seen. I'm right, right?"

"No," Link nearly growled in response. Dark had to think of it as an "almost growl" because it sounded too adorable to be an actual growl.

"Aw, are you afraid that I like someone else? Because I'll never like anyone like I like you, little Linky," Dark purred into the other's ear. "You know, I wouldn't mind a few things. A kiss for example."

Link's face turned an interesting shade of red as Dark didn't think that the blonde could get any redder in the face. In retrospect, he should've seen this coming (as he knew that Link was easily embarrassed—the fact that he, Dark, was able to make Link blush that crazily was testimony of that.)

"Are you speechless because that's the truth Link? Or am I just shooting in the dark?" Even though he had a feeling that the other would say that it was the latter, Link actually meant that he was too shy to do anything about his "romantic" feelings for Dark (as Dark had dubbed it.)

It wasn't until much later that Link had brought up the situation to Dark. Closing his eyes, he expected to be even more embarrassed, but he only ended up embarrassing Dark somehow, which was amusing to Link (since it was like revenge for the humiliation that Dark had put him through earlier.)

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember that Link. And I'm sure I'd remember embarrassing you, especially if that meant hitting on you." Dark looked a bit sheepish with that admittance, but Link didn't think too much about it.

"I-It doesn't matter Dark. What's in the past is in the past," Link replied, blushing a bit. "If you didn't mean what you did, then it doesn't matter that you can't remember anything. Just promise that you won't do anything like that again."

Dark sighed, looking a bit aggravated by Link's pursuance on this certain topic. "As long as I remember this, I promise I won't hit on you unless I mean it." He only added the last part because he had a weird feeling that he might want to make "moves" on Link in the future.

"I-I guess that's understandable. I mean, we're only fifteen, so we don't know what'll happen, right?" Link looked nervous all of a sudden, and he was laughing nervously. It was confusing to Dark, but some small, insignificant part of him was laughing at this scene before him. It was hilarious to see the brave Link embarrassed beyond all belief because of a comment (or two).

"I hope you forgive me for what I did," Dark said.

_'Even if I don't remember what I did.'_ He paused, thinking about what Ike had told him earlier. _'Maybe it's possible. Maybe I am that way. But if I am that way, then what do I do?'_

Link probably didn't know about his inner turmoil (if he did, Dark would be impressed and horrified for obvious reasons), and he didn't want to alarm him in any way. Especially if what Ike had said turned out to be true. If, by some chance, that was true, he needed help—maybe Ike could help him out.

…Ike had only been able to point it out, now that Dark thought about it. Knowing the general, if he had any knowledge on this situation at all, he would've explicitly offered the help that he could've given. Instead, he was stuck with the knowledge of maybe having that condition, but he didn't know how to tackle it. Not one single clue.

"Link, I… I have to think about something," Dark called over his shoulder as he exited the room (or house). Not even bothering to listen to the other's reply, he disappeared, trying to find something (or someone) who could give the answers he craved.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Revel in my complete fic~ And the crappiness of it all~ And... I fail at cliffhangers (I'm sorry.) And, I hope I kept everything correct via my own memory and wikipedia... *sighs* Ah, for SuperSmashGirlBB's bittersweet contest. I forgot to mention that... the quote is the inspiration, and this is not a song fic.

Pairing: Dark Link/Link

* * *

Link sighed—he didn't really understand Dark at all, but at least he obtained the answers he needed. His friend had what one would call "Multiple Personality Disorder" (also known as either "Dissociative Identify Disorder" or "Split Personality Disorder"), and he couldn't really cure it. It still helped Link out, all the same.

At least, now, he could understand why he was being harassed at one moment, then ignored the next. It was needless to say that Dark had four other personalities, and he was only seventeen. Link didn't like the latest personality, which only appeared a few days ago—that personality was the epitome of "antisocial". The other three at least greeted him, but the last one only stared at him as if he was something that should be treated like a plague.

Just, maybe, the latest personality would break him out of his curse—he had a habit of falling in love with the new personalities only days after they appeared—but this didn't seem to be the case. He hated that he had to fall in love with Dark, his friend, his… brother.

Link tried his hardest to rationalize it, to convince himself that he wasn't in love with Dark, that he was only loving him like a sibling would, and it worked out. Until the second personality appeared. The one that flirted with him… He shuddered (in what he hoped was horror), remembering that day (two years ago) that Dark was flirting with him.

To think that the day had started off so… normal, only for it to end with Dark saying he had multiple personalities. It was mind-boggling, Link had to admit, though he felt as though he should've known that there was more than one person's personality in Dark…

"Dark, do you mind doing something for me," Link asked, feeling a bit apprehensive asking this new personality a favor (after the second personality's appearance, he didn't want to chance the same thing happening—it involved a kiss… and more.)

"What?" It wasn't a "yes", but it wasn't a "no"—Link should've seen this coming.

This personality had a habit of being extremely blunt, up to the point that no one could ever deny understanding him. At the same time, this side had the habit of speaking as little words as possible, making the questions he asked unclear.

"I was just wondering if you could get something," he replied, trying to keep his voice as upbeat and positive as possible. It was hard to think positively when he couldn't read the other's expression—he highly doubted that Dark showed any expression when he was like this—and he needed some type of reassurance.

"…Fine," Dark replied in a monotonous tone, waiting for more instructions—at least, Link assumed he was.

It was confusing, this side—he contradicted himself, often up to the point that Link had to wonder if Dark was pretending to have multiple personalities. Those thoughts would soon disperse when he remembered some of the things the other personalities had done—Dark couldn't flirt at all, and he wouldn't have put himself in danger if he could help it.

"I was hoping you could get the usual—milk, water, fruits, vegetables, etc. Whatever you don't get, I can get later." He was almost certain that making Dark obtain too many things would be counterproductive as the other had the habit of wandering around if forced to get a plethora of items—sadly, the habit didn't die with the changing of personalities.

Dark only nodded to him, and disappeared. It wasn't helpful, knowing that the other would return soon, and that he would have to steal some other items. It might have been helping them survive all these years, but he still felt bad about stealing from others who probably needed the food like they did.

If anything, he wished that either one of them could work, if only to make himself feel better about getting all those items that he felt they needed. He knew he damned himself long ago, but it was entertaining to think on a life with a family, with love… He knew that he needed Dark there somewhere, as either a brother or friend.

Link sighed—he should really stop thinking about it when he needed to see Ike for some help. _'Let's hope that he opens up. I really need to know more…'_

Closing his eyes, he opened the door to escape to Ike's mansion. It wasn't a far walk, maybe a "block or two" away, and found himself staring up at the huge house. _'I can't help but think it's a bit extravagant for someone who lives by himself.'_

Ignoring the now scary décor—it looked as if it was kept horribly—Link brought his hand up to knock on the door. Just as his fist was about to hit said door, he heard some (inappropriate) noises, and decided against it.

Before he could leave, however, he thought he saw a glimpse of blonde hair that he'd recognize anywhere. He had heard Sheik, and presumably Ike, and he didn't want to get any more information. Turning towards the direction of the pathetic room he and Dark lived in, Link scurried onwards on a bleak, surprisingly empty road.

"That was weird," Link muttered. He wasn't used to entering a deserted street (since he was either running around on rooftops or surfing through a street packed with bodies), but he welcomed the silence as well as he could.

"What was weird?" Link was slightly startled at hearing the voice—he didn't expect him to be back so soon, or for the other to find him—but covered his shock. He had to admit that the one skill was one of the best to obtain as a thief.

"So you're back," he stated, ignoring the question. As to the questioner himself, Link didn't feel like explaining why he thought all of this was weird—it would only detract him from his original purpose which was to find out why Dark was here right now.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I told you I'd come."

"Dark, I thought you were going to run to Ganondorf again."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Revel in my complete fic~ And the crappiness of it all~ And... I fail at cliffhangers (I'm sorry.) And, I hope I kept everything correct via my own memory and wikipedia... *sighs* Ah, for SuperSmashGirlBB's bittersweet contest. I forgot to mention that... the quote is the inspiration, and this is not a song fic.

Pairing: Dark Link/Link

* * *

Dark glanced at Link, curious as to why his face was a bright red. It seemed as though the other was staring at him (since he caught Link's eyes a few times, only to have the other turn away.) Maybe the other had discovered something disturbing about himself, and found that he hated himself…

Dark shook his head—that would more likely happen to him, and not Link. Link was always optimistic (to a degree), and Dark himself was generally pessimistic. If he had to admit anything, it was amusing to see Link trying to act as if he wasn't affected by something.

"Dark, I think we need to talk," Link said quite suddenly. To say he was shocked to hear Link speak would be an understatement—he could've had a heart attack, to put it bluntly.

"What about," he replied, trying to act nonchalant (but probably failing.)

"I… I know this is going to sound weird but… I—I can't say it." Link was now looking at his feet, a small blush covering his cheeks. "I mean, I want to tell you, but…"

Dark smiled, something rarely seen (as he preferred smirking or frowning), and he couldn't help but to think of Link as adorable. He had accepted that he loved his best friend—it wasn't shocking, considering they pretty much with only the other to depend on—but he hadn't expected Link to start a conversation about this.

At least, he assumed that was the reason Link was blushing and staring at his feet. If not that, he wanted Dark's advice to seducing another person (as Link had no experience with flirting; Dark knew that the other was too oblivious to even pick up some ideas as to how to flirt. Well, that was the case, unless he felt like pointing it out to his hopeless friend.)

"…" Finally, Link sighed, and picked up the conversation again. "I love all five sides of you, but it wouldn't feel right to say that. What I'm saying is that I should only love one of you." Link's voice was getting softer and softer as he kept going, up to the point where it was a near unintelligible mumble—if Dark wasn't close to him (he had walked closer as the silence had grown), he surely wouldn't have understood anything after the first half of the first sentence.

"It doesn't matter if you love us all. At least, to me, it doesn't. I won't ask you to love only one of us, and I'm sure the others wouldn't either." Dark, who should've been able to talk to his other sides (if he were to trust Ganondorf's dubious sources), couldn't ask the others for confirmation, so he was left hoping that the others agreed with him.

"I… I understand. I think that I should only love one of you, still yet. I mean, it would feel wrong on my part." Maybe Dark's words had an effect, as he didn't speak so softly—he instead was being loud (for Link, at least.)

"I said it didn't matter. Anyways, you'd be loving one of us, as only one personality could appear at any point. Well, unless someone manages to split us into five people. Then you might be forced to love one of us…" Dark trailed off, trying to focus on the serious topic. It felt weird, reassuring Link, especially since it usually goes the other way.

"I still feel as if I'm wrong in doing this… I can't really choose one of you, but I should. I should love the original personality, you." Link whispered the last sentence, looking at the ground. It made his heart throb uncomfortably, but Dark ignored it.

"I-I think it's best if you loved us all. Since I have no warning as to when I'd change personalities." Dark smiled slightly at those words, thinking of them as true. "I think it'd be easier on you to love all sides of me."

Before he could back away from this situation, Dark had his arms around Link, pulling him into what he hoped was a loving embrace. He loved the blonde in his arms, and the other loved all of him—it made him ecstatic that the other didn't care that he had a mental disorder.

Dark found himself entranced by Link's cerulean eyes, found that he couldn't look away. It had happened out of the blue—he found himself kissing the other softly, lovingly, and he could feel the effects it had on the other.

Pulling away when he feared that Link would faint (both from the effects of the kiss and the speed things were going), he pressed his forehead against Link's, hoping to calm him a bit. It seemed to work, as Link didn't look so shocked (or weak), but he could now feel the blonde trembling in his arms.

"I love you, and I won't hold it against you. Just… just make this easier for both of us, and love us all," Dark whispered, hoping Link would listen to him for once.

"I… Fine. I'll love all of you," Link replied, his face slightly pink from either embarrassment or heat (Dark hated to admit it, but their body heat was making him sweat.)

He released the blonde suddenly, and Link nearly fell from the sudden lack of support. He barely managed to catch himself (swaying on his feet)—Dark was glad Link didn't fall since the floor didn't seem all too safe, if the various amount of weapons littering the floor were anything to go by.

"Oh, Link. I'm sorry, but you might have to repeat this conversation with my other sides since… you know…" Dark trailed off awkwardly, trying to find something else to comment on. When he found nothing, he decided that playing with his ebony hair was the best thing to do.

"I understand. Thank you, Dark." Link seemed so sincere that Dark couldn't help but wonder how he had survived as a conniving thief for so long (but then chalked it up to the fact that Link didn't do much stealing, or interacting at all.)

"No problem." He knew that they would have a long road ahead, but they would have eternity… Right?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Revel in my complete fic~ And the crappiness of it all~ And... I fail at cliffhangers (I'm sorry.) And, I hope I kept everything correct via my own memory and wikipedia... *sighs* Ah, for SuperSmashGirlBB's bittersweet contest. I forgot to mention that... the quote is the inspiration, and this is not a song fic.

Pairing: Dark Link/Link

* * *

It was shocking, to say the least, as Dark had assumed the other was a pacifist (preferring to talk over fight.) However, here he was, asking to be taught the basics of fighting. While Dark wouldn't have minded (as he was worried about Link getting his ass served to him), he couldn't help but wonder where this sudden interest came from.

So, being curious as a cat would've been, he asked his… lover? It was still confusing, their relationship, as he didn't know what their relationship was exactly.

He also hadn't expected Link to be embarrassed by the question, as there were legit reasons that were embarrassing (or maybe they were embarrassing, and he just didn't feel the same things others did.) "I… I just… Ike was saying that I should learn… After I walked in on—"

"Yeah, I get it." While his second personality (if he went along with what Link was calling that pervert) might've liked seeing Ike and Zelda (also known as Sheik) doing things, the original Dark (and the other personalities) didn't need any of those mental images. That was the reason he immediately interrupted Link when it sounded like the other was going to start talking about "private" things.

Though, really, they were the only ones who believed their relationship was private. Even Peach and Mario (who publically announced their relationship to the world—it had cause a lot of uproar since Peach was the queen of Germany and Mario was one of the generals of the army, but that was another story) had a more private relationship than those two. Anyone who knew Ike for more than two weeks had nearly walked in on him and Zelda (or maybe Sheik)—some had actually been unlucky enough to see some things that no one should ever see.

"It wasn't bad," Link protested, but Dark wouldn't hear it—anything involving the two was bound to be "bad". "They were only baking."

That, the image of Ike in a frilly apron, nearly broke Dark's brain. Only the fact that Link was near (and maybe he had indulged in a few fantasies) had kept his brain functioning to an extent. Still, the image was forever burned into his mind—he didn't know if he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the image or if he wanted to cry because of the mental scarring.

Instead, he tried to change the subject before he became irreparable. "So, you wanted to know how to fight, right?" In an attempt to be nonchalant (or maybe to fill this silent room with noise—if he actually thought about his second reason, he'd realize that it wasn't silent), Dark let out a nervous laugh. Secretly, he was hoping that Link was kidding (or… maybe not as serious as Dark assumed he was.)

"Yes." A softly spoken word shattered whatever delusion Dark created for himself—he would've mourned the loss of the delusion had it not been haphazardly been made. "I'm not saying I want to know how to wield a gun, but I want to know the basics of fist fighting."

"I don't know if that's the smartest thing to do… Uh, people do often fight with weapons. I'm just saying that if you're fighting, at least bother to protect yourself with a weapon." Dark felt so… it wasn't exactly mortification nor was it horror, but he didn't like the thought of Link having to face any enemy with weapons.

"…So you're suggesting what exactly? I learn how to wield a gun?" Link sounded sarcastic (for once) and had it not been for the fact that they were standing in the middle of a deserted field (though Dark swore he felt someone spying on him), he would've immediately pestered Link about it. He, instead, started to poke Link, as if he could find a switch that did that for Link.

"Exactly! I think you should also learn how to use dagger." Dark continued to ramble on about how effective a dagger is in battle but subconsciously, he knew that Link wasn't listening to him. In fact, if he had been in Link's place, he wouldn't even been listening to himself.

"Dark, please be quiet." Link apparently couldn't take the other's words for much longer, as he was suddenly kissed (as if that would keep him quiet.) It had the desired effect, but with some (maybe) horrible side effects.

Dark's hand had a death grip on his hair (while it wasn't painful, Link didn't care for the pulling), and he could feel the other hand moving lower and lower… Suddenly, he squeaked, glaring at the other. Dark probably thought it would be hilarious to grope him—maybe it was in some morbid sense—and he was going to get revenge. Somehow.

"You shouldn't have done that," Link warned, his eyes narrowed slightly, as if that would be intimidating. It had the opposite effect, as Dark had the urge to just hug the life out of him—the blonde was really adorable when he attempted to be scary.

"Aw, aren't you adorable," Dark cooed, inwardly laughing at Link's pout—he knew that Link didn't like being associated with the word cute (or its synonyms), but it was a perfect opportunity to get in another jibe before Link could recover.

It was also amusing when Link suddenly punched his arm (quite lightly, as he would find out later)—the throbbing was enough to shut his inner self up, but it was also all that was needed to free his second side (not that he'd actually realize that.)

"So, Linky here wants it rough now~? Well, I'm sure I'm up for the challenge," the second personality (or maybe third, counting the original) murmured into Link's ear, smirking at the now-embarrassed male. Pulling the other into his embrace, he continued on, giving the blonde a detailed description of what he'd do to him.

"Dark… please be quiet, and teach me how to murder you," Link muttered, looking at the ground. Really, the change had shocked him beyond belief, but he attempted to take it in stride (in fear of the other making fun of him, or… sexually harassing him.)

It might've taken longer than Link would've liked, but he managed to get Dark to his original personality, and he was now learning how to use a gun. Dark's hand would brush his, and he would often try to correct the other's aim.

To be honest, Dark had to admit that Link was really good (considering they had started an hour ago). The only problem the blonde had was the recoil—obviously, the other wasn't used to the power of the gun's shot, so he would go flying back. They were working on it, and the problem was correcting itself at an incredible speed.

"I—" Dark paused, hearing a noise outside. Taking a loaded gun with him, he exited the shooting gallery he had crafted long ago for himself, and was shocked to see who it was.

"Hello, Dark."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Revel in my complete fic~ And the crappiness of it all~ And... I fail at cliffhangers (I'm sorry.) And, I hope I kept everything correct via my own memory and wikipedia... *sighs* Ah, for SuperSmashGirlBB's bittersweet contest. I forgot to mention that... the quote is the inspiration, and this is not a song fic.

Yes, last chapter that... is the shortest. Well, I finished it~ *is proud of herself*

Pairing: Dark Link/Link

* * *

Closing his eyes, he managed to force out, "Why are you here?" Ignoring the glares the underlings gave, he focused on the leader (the… he couldn't quite remember the titles, but he was certain the word "Koopa" was in there.)

"Why~? Well, you see, you didn't give an answer to Peach, so we were hired to kill you," the leader replied, amused by this whole conversation. "Of course, you could always join us—we have a place just for you."

Dark started to move to the side, trying to direct the attention away from the room that held Link. "I cannot join your group, and you know how I feel about joining the army. Fuck if I'm joining any side at all."

"Really? Well, it's time to die, no?" A feral grin appeared on the Koopa's face, and Dark soon noticed the gun was leveled with his head. Just as the trigger was about to be pulled—even if he were to lift his gun, he knew it was too late—a shot rang out, directing everyone's attention to Link, who had shot one of those lackeys.

Link could only stare at them, keeping what Dark assumed was supposed to be a poker face—it was almost perfect, but that might've been because he knew Link well (and therefore could see the faint hint of fear in his eyes.)

The pregnant silence lasted for a moment, in which the other five or six underlings created a semi-circle, entrapping their boss, Dark and Link between them and the building. Then, Dark charged, attempting to grab at the gun the Koopa held. Link quickly joined, only to be warned via shot.

Had it not been for the fact that he had to save his bullets for the other assassins, Link would've shot their leader in the head (or, he would've attempted to.) Instead, he was forced to watch Dark and the other fight—deciding to pass some time, he started to shoot down each one in their way.

One by one, each person creating the arc of the semi-circle fell, a bullet hole on their body somewhere. It was then that Dark realized what was going on, and he looked up to see one aiming at Link. Quickly, he shot the last person in the head, only to feel a gun's barrel pressed against his head.

"Really Dark? This was the best you could do? Maybe, I should thank the other for making you so vulnerable."

Cursing himself, Dark knew that the Koopa was right—he would've won had he not been distracted by that person aiming at Link. However, he couldn't bring himself to regret anything to do with Link, and he prayed that Link survived this encounter (even if it seemed hopeless.)

"Goodbye, my _dear friend_." It was muffled, the shot, as the other had used some type of silencer.

Link could only watch in horror as Dark was shot—he didn't have any time to get to the other side and even if he did, he couldn't shoot in fear of the bullet going right through and hitting Dark too. It would've been stupid to attempt to hit the other while standing where he was—Dark was practically shielding the other from all types of weapons.

However, there was nothing between Link and that… bastard once Dark had died. In a way, it felt nice placing a bullet in his head, but it didn't help with the oncoming depression. Dropping his gun as soon as he was certain that bastard was dead, he ran towards the other, hoping to at least see him before he…

A voice interrupted him, a strangely familiar voice. At first, he thought it was Zelda, who he only had the honor of meeting because he walked in on her and Ike's baking time but turning around, he realized that he had run into her alter-ego, Sheik.

He could vaguely hear the other say something about not being able to commit suicide, but he ignored it. Searching for his lover's gun, he found that it couldn't be located, and that he couldn't find any weapon, anything to help him commit suicide.

He turned to demand an answer from Sheik (or Zelda), but he found that the other had long since disappeared. Link was left to survive on his own, with his best friend, his brother, his… lover.

It just hurt so much to be abandoned so suddenly and abruptly. His last wish was to see Dark again one day, somehow, some way.


End file.
